Love Me
by WaitCait705
Summary: Song fic about Drew and Bianca. The song is Love Me by Justin Bieber. Just a little one shot.


**Author's Note: This is my first songfic. The song is Love Me by Justin Bieber. I wasn't going to post it up a friend of mine convinced me. This song just reminded me SO much of Drew and Bianca is The Way We Get By Pt 1 and 2. Let me know what you think. Oh and please don't hate. I know not everyone is a Drew/Bianca fan. This is in Drew's Point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Degrassi or Love Me by Justin Bieber.**

* * *

Bianca. She and I recently started dating. She's different than any of the other girls I've dated. I wasn't doing all the flirting. She's quick on her feet and gives me a run for my money. It's exciting. Being with Bianca is exciting, passionate, fun, and sweet. She's a lot more awesome than I thought. I can really talk to her, unlike other girls. Only, my friends hate her. They keep telling me she's bad news. But she's really the type of girl I've been looking for all along.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think  
that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above_

Bianca makes me feel amazing. She's perfect and we're great for each other. She belongs with me. I'd never admit this to her, but she already means a lot to me. I've never met a girl like this before. We're surprisingly serious. We balance each other out.

_Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you a little more because I love ya,  
love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya  
above ya_

When I see her, my heart races and my palms get sweaty. She could have her pick of any guy in school and she chose me. I'm falling for her, hard. I'm really getting to know her really well. I think she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. I hope she does. When we kiss it's like fireworks going off. I expected kissing Bianca would be hot, but it's not. It's sweet. It gives me butterflies.

_Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me_

Sure Bianca has a bad reputation, but so do I. Having a bad reputation doesn't make you a bad person. Bianca understands me. Better than anyone else, maybe even Adam. All my friends are getting mad at me, but they don't know her like I do. If they spent time with her they'd see how awesome she is. Being with her is better than anything else. I don't understand how I never saw it before. I really like her.

_People try to tell me  
but I still refuse to listen  
'Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
a thousand days without your love,  
oh your love  
oh_

_Baby you can do no wrong_  
_My money is yours_  
_Give you a little more because I love ya_  
_love ya_  
_With me, girl, is where you belong_  
_Just stay right here_  
_I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya_  
_above ya_

Bianca is coming down the hall and all I see her is. She smiles and my heart stops. I forget that I'm in a crowded school hallway. I'm mesmerized by her chocolate eyes. I walk over to her and kiss her like no one's watching. She doesn't object. I pull her into a hug and drape my arm over her shoulders and she wraps her arm around my waist. Being with her is like Heaven.

_My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go,  
oh_

I'm walking down the hall with Bianca on my arm. We both have a spare period next so we can do whatever we want. As the halls start to thin, I pull her into the Zen Garden. She gives me a curious look, but I just smiled. We sit down and I kiss her.

"I missed you," she breathed as I pulled away.

"I missed you too," I said as we began to kiss again.

_Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me._

We continued to kiss for what seemed like hours. I always lost track of time when I was with her. We both pulled away, desperate for air. Bianca stayed close to me while we both caught our breath. I intertwined our fingers and rubbed circles on her hand. She smiled up at me.

"I think I love you."

* * *

**Predictable ending, i know. Sorry this si short, just a drabble. review! **


End file.
